I Write Sin(bad)s Not Tragedies
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Written for the Magi Kink Meme: Hinahoho/Sinbad - Daddy Kink Hinahoho often finds it hard to snap out of his father mode. So when a drunken Sinbad starts acting like a brat, the General takes it upon himself to discipline his king.


**Notes: Beta: The wonderful and mysterious Kazevita** **Written for the Magi Kink Meme: ****_Hinahoho's a good dad, and he takes good care of his kids! With his small army of children though, he sort of has a hard time getting out of father mode, even if it is only by name. Sinbad jokingly calls him dad/daddy once, to which Hinahoho realizes he doesn't at all mind the nickname from Sinbad, and he makes that clearer the next time the two of them are alone._**  
_**I hope a more open-ended prompt like this is okay! ;o; I'm not at all picky about the potential fill, I'd just really like to see some HinaSin with a daddy kink, original universe, AU, what have you.**_

* * *

Sinbad supposed he'd started it as a joke. Teasing the big man had been one of his favourite past times since meeting him all those years ago. And now was no different.

"She's such a handful! I'm at my wits ends with her." Downing his large goblet the Imuchakk General sighed, looking to his fellows Generals and King for help.

"You need to discipline her." Ja'far's chiding tones were clear through the noise and music of the festival going on around them. "If you don't lay down the law now, who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into when she's older." Nodding at the small man's stern face, Hinahoho thought back to his daughter and the more recent troubles she'd caused.

"She's just growing up" Climbing on to his shoulder with none of her usual grace Pisti clung to his neck with a vice like drunken grip. "She'll grow out of it. Just don't smother her."

"I agree" Sinbad cut in watching Pisti slide down the giant of a man to land with a soft huff. "The more you push her to behaviour, the more she'll act out. Just leave her be." Hinahoho shook his head, nodding to Drakon as he offered a refill.

"A new wife" the dragon man whispered close to his ear. "Women understand women better, it's impossible to try and sympathise with the girl if you haven't had those feminine experiences."

"What nonsense are you filling his head with?" Sinbad leant further off his throne, intent on being including in their hushed conversation.

Rolling his eyes Drakon shook his head.

"Nothing important my King, a simple discussion between two married men." Leaping up from his throne to squeeze in between the two huge men, the King smiled.

"Really? But Drakon you are yet to have children with your beautiful wife. I however at present have at least... Ja'far!" Turning wildly around to find his long suffering advisor Sinbad gestured to the pale man.

"How many children?" Disapproval and confusion radiated from the ex assassin as he sighed.

"Twelve at the last census." Grinning Sinbad patted the tall, scaled General on the back.

"I got this." Groaning inwardly Drakon left the table, seeking the company of Spartos and Yamraiha instead.

"Just leave her be." Butting his head against his friend's shoulder Sinbad smiled. "She'll find her own way. She's living in the greatest country in the world. She'll have every opportunity to grow up and understand. Just give her time." Comforted by his King's wise words Hinahoho nodded, raising his goblet in toast with Shin.

"Yes. You're right. I just need to back off. Stop babying her so much." Sloshing wine from their cups as they crash them together Sinbad nodded.

"Back off Daddy or you're going to scare her off." Snorting into his wine Hinahoho was torn between laughing and choking.

"Really Sinbad?" Shrugging the first class singularity took a heavy swig of his wine, feeling it seep down his chin to stain the front of his robes.

"Of course" he said finally. Taking a deep breath before continuing, "If Ja'far is the mummy of our gaggle, you're certainly the daddy."

"I can hear you, I am standing right here." Swinging around Sinbad nimbly reached out in an attempt to pull his advisor in for a hug.

"Good. Have you had a drink yet Ja'far?" Managing to quickly untangle himself from Sinbad embrace Ja'far straightened his robes.

"No, I don't think I shall. Not with the amount you're drinking. Someone needs to ensure you get back to your room safely." Winking at Hinahoho as he poured himself another glass, Sinbad chuckled.

"It's okay Ja'far, Daddy will look after me."

As the night slowly drew to a close, Hinahoho knew it was time for bed and not just for himself. At this hour there were few still awake and conscious with most having settled in a warm spot to sleep off their intoxication until the harsh morning sun woke them. Stepping over a napping Sharrkan, Hinahoho gently poked his King. Slouched over a set of tables, his arm snuggling secured around the waist of a pretty blonde beauty, Sinbad appeared dead to the world. Using the skill of a surgeon to remove Sinbad's arm from about the woman's waist, the Ikkcuh heaved the tall man up and into his arms.

Squirming slightly, before muzzling into Hinahoho's chest, the Sindrian King sighed contently.

"Thank you Daddy, always got my back." Subconsciously rubbing Sinbad's back as he walked on, the giant smiled. Shifting Shin in his arms with a rattle and click from his metal items, he rested the smaller man's head on his shoulder and began climbing the stairs to the King's chamber. Nodding to the guards on duty as he went, Hinahoho tried in vain to ignore Sinbad's babbling.

"I drunk him under the table! I won and Sharrkan lost and I did good, yeah?"

"Of course you did" the giant said deciding to humour his King. Arms linking around his neck as Shin snuggling even closer Hinahoho felt his chest tighten.

"I did good Daddy?" Turning the corner and down the darken corridor towards Sinbad's private bed chambers Hinahoho leant down and kissed Shin's forehead softly.

"You did so good" he muttered. Reaching to unlock the door, the arms around his neck tightened as Sinbad slowly came to life, clinging to Hinahoho as his world shifted.

"Please don't drop me. Too far to the ground. too big." Immediately looping his arm under the struggling King, Hinahoho swallowed thickly, bumping the door open with his hip. Sinbad's sense of humour knew no bounds, even while drunk the adventurer saw fit to tease him at every opportunity. But there was something in the way he said it. Something in the way he clung tighter to his body, as if actually afraid to fall. His tone seeking approval, his sleepy murmurs against his shoulder and the way his body curled against his. Teasing be damned this was stepping over the line.

Moving to the wide bed where the King spent most of his nights, Hinahoho attempted to untangle the snuggling Sinbad.

"Shin, it's time for bed now. Let go now please." Shaking his head stubbornly, the smaller man linked his hands behind his friend's neck, refusing to let go.

"No, you stay with me tonight. Daddy promised he'd look after me." Licking his lips Hinahoho sunk down on the bed, thankful for its length. He hadn't said that in as many words, but it had been his implication hadn't it? Ceasing his attempts to pry Sinbad from his chest Hinahoho instead sat back against the headboard, hands finding their way to Shin's long ponytail. Threading the tie loose, he ran strong, heavy fingers through his King's hair. Letting his hands trail down the other man's back.

This was strange. And yet so very familiar. He'd repeated this action a hundred times before with his own children. Soothing fussy babes to sleep was one of his specialities and right now, his grand King was acting like nothing more then a sulky baby, desperate for his attention and affection. It should have felt wrong or bad. But instead it just made the giant smile, especially as the wiggling King came to rest comfortably in his lap. The hands around his neck loosened as Sinbad yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"How did you manage to get that much wine down your front?" Leaning over the smaller man's shoulder Hinahoho shook his head. The front of Sinbad purple and white robes had become awash with dark red and purple stains. Sticky to the touch and damp to the skin. Shin shrugged.

"I don't know," he said quietly tugging at his turban. "It just got like that. It's all wet." Noting the sudden change in his King's voice, Hinahoho tipped Sinbad's face upwards, soft candle light lightening up his face. Pouting and almost on the edge of tears, the noble King of the Seven Seas went limp in his General's arms. The booze must have really been hitting him hard if he was willing to play this deeply into his games. "I'm sorry" he finally managed. The crackling sob in his voice cutting straight to Hinahoho's heart.

"It's alright" the taller man said, gently pushing Shin to sit up. There was a bizarre vulnerability in his voice, making one of the powerful men in the nation mould like putty in his hands. It was intoxicating and far more potent then any alcohol he'd consumed that night.

"Why don't we take it off? Here." Loosening the tie at his front, Shin's hand suddenly jumped to the thick metal item around his neck.

"Even Crocell?" Shaking his head Hinahoho clasped the smaller man's hand in his own, squeezing gently.

"You can keep it if you want." Settling back in his lap, Sinbad assisted him in shedding his robes, leaving the King hot and naked in his arms. The click of his metal items the only sound in the vast chambers as Sinbad snuggled into his friend's arms, sighing deeply.

"Thank you." He said, his hands running down Hinahoho's sides. Tucking them under the large man hips, the King pressed his face against Hinahoho's bare chest. "You're all warm."

"Imuchakks run hot. You know that." Pulling his fingers from Shin's long hair, Hinahoho balanced back on the bed, shuffling down until he laid flat on his back. The bed wasn't as big as his own but it was big enough that his feet didn't dangle off. Struggling up onto his hands and knees, Sinbad pouted at his General.

"I think I'm a little drunk." Booming laughter echoed around the room as Hinahoho rolled over, forcing the King to fall flat on the mattress beside him.

"You're seriously just figuring that out?" Smiling Hinahoho couldn't help but tease the smaller man some more. "You usually only act like such a baby for Ja'far. I am loving this side of you."

Huffing Sinbad rolled over, giving Hinahoho's his shoulder.

"I just do it for fun. He's so easy to tease. You're even easier." Grunting as he stretched out on the accommodating bed, Hinahoho poked his King's back.

"Surely not. I'm no where near as up tight as Ja'far." Putting his hands behind his head as he slowly started to sober up, Sinbad laid back, shrugging.

"No, but babying comes as second nature to you. Ja'far has to do it. And he hates you. You just do it on instinct." Humming, Hinahoho attempted to ignore the sharp tug on his hair as Sinbad snuggled in closer to him.

"I'm thirsty" the King moaned, tugging a little harder at his friend's hair. "Can I have some water please?" Tilting his head down to stare at the smaller man Hinahoho raised an eyebrow.

"And you can't go get some because?"

"Because I'm having too much fun." Leaning up on his elbows Sinbad surprised his General with a quick kiss. "I like it so much better when Daddy looks after me." The bright gleam in Sinbad's eye broke past any and all hazes of intoxication, making his intentions plain. His teasing suddenly taking on a much more sensual tone. It wasn't the first time his king had kissed him, nor was it the first time Hianhoho had played around with the man. But this level of intimacy was something entirely foreign to the pair. The hot tingle of arousal rushed through Hinahoho's vein's making him hyper aware of Sinbad's hands at his chest, the softness of his lips as he went back for a second kiss and the undeniable interest Sinbad's own anatomy was taking in him.

Struggling to sit up and step off the bed, Hinahoho swiftly went to retrieve a jug of fresh water, while trying to collect his head. This was a whole new side of Sinbad, one even as a child he'd still never seen. And yet now as he looked over his shoulder Hinahoho was overwhelmed by the feeling of tenderness he felt for his long time friend. He'd loved Sinbad for so many years, starting long back when they'd first defeated the rampaging unicorn together. And now at this moment he thought his heart might overflow with joy and love.

Moving back to the bed, Hinahoho pulled Shin upright, fitting the cup to his lips and helping the smaller man drink. Swallowing as much as he could, Shin fell back against the pillow, hiccuping slightly. A trickle of water had escaped his lips and ran down his chin, threatening to drip unto his bare chest. Leaning down, Hinahoho kissed the droplet away, reaching out to tip Shin's face up and into another deep kiss.

"Better?" The giant asked softly, brushing Sinbad's hair back from his face. Grinning happily, the King reached up and snaked his arms around Hinahoho's neck, pulling him closer. Giving into Sinbad's pull the tall man hopped up on the bed, snuggling along side the slowly sobering king.

"Much better," Sinbad murmured swinging himself up to straddle Hinahoho's waist. Grinding down against the larger man's tunic, Shin's bright golden eyes lidded. Regardless of his calm, laid back appearance Hinahoho was definitely moved by his display and play.

Biting his lip Sinbad swayed his hips against his friend's, feeling the bugle beneath him grow impossibly bigger.

"Daddy," Sinbad stumbled over his words, closing his eyes for a moment, as Hinahoho's hands found his hips and stilled his movement. "Daddy, I think I drank too much." Such an admittance from his King was a once in a life time experience. Hinahoho tried desperately to commit Sinbad's ashamed expression to memory as he seriously doubted his King had any usual sense of shame.

"I see." Forcing Sinbad down over his straining cock, Hinahoho inhaled sharply, watching Shin spread his knees wider to accommodate the width of his waist. "Are you ashamed?" He asked, watching Sinbad hide his face in his shoulder. Simply adorable.

"Yes" He said finally, voice muffled as he spoke, facing away from the larger man. "I did a stupid thing and I'm sorry."

There was something so alluring about having such a powerful man so needy and demure. His cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as he looked to Hinahoho, cocking his head to the side.

"I was naughty Daddy. You should punish me for being so naughty." Hinahoho's mind shut off. There was no way, no way in all unholy hells and dungeons that the most questionably powerful man in the world was asking him for punishment. He didn't mean...he couldn't surely mean...

Arching against the large man, Shin laid sideways over Hinahoho's lap, hiding his face into the bedsheets beside him.

"I've been naughty Daddy, punish me."

Licking his lips, Hinahoho struggled to sit up, watching Shin slide easily over his lap. Keeping his head bent as he arched over his General's lap, Shin pushed his face to the mattress. Taking a deep breath Hinahoho fought back the laughter in his voice as he ran a hand along Sinbad's lower back and thighs.

"You were very naughty tonight." Raising his hand above his King's clenched ass Hinahoho watched Sinbad tense in anticipation, balling his fists as the larger man's hand came down square on his ass with a resounding smack.

"Very naughty, so messy." Going back again to spank Shin, Hinahoho felt a rush of heat race through his nerves as Sinbad moaned into the bedsheets.

"I didn't mean it." Hearing the sob in his voice the giant stopped for a moment, only to grin as he realised Sinbad's ploy. Coyly smiling into the crumpled sheets, Sinbad's pained voice appeared as nothing more then play, with fake tears to complete the picture.

"I'll be good Daddy, I promise." Bringing his hand down again with a harsh thwack, Hinahoho felt a thrill of satisfaction as Shin's tanned skin began to redden under his hand. The not so subtle jut of the smaller man's cock against his thighs made his mouth water as he spanked his King again and again. Listening to the high pitched mewls of dramatic pain, coupled with the deep moans of unadulterated pleasure.

Pausing as he felt the skin under his hand blazing hot and red, Hinahoho took a moment to reorientate himself. Keeping his hands rubbing slow, steady circles along Shin's spine. The Imuchakk took a deep breath, before collapsing back against the bed's headboard. How long had it been since he'd been this aroused? Years certainly and now to be with Sinbad and in such a manner. There had to be something wrong with him. This was far to perverted, even for Shin it seemed like pushing things to far. But it was just so nice, comforting. There was something so familiar about the act, the chiding, the codling, the warmth in his touch and the strength of his love.

Looking down at his naked King, still sprawled across his lap the General couldn't help but reach down and pick the smaller man up effortlessly. Bringing him into a tight embrace, he sought Shin's mouth for another set of kiss.

"Was I good for taking my punishment?" Breaking apart for a quick breath, Hinahoho nodded, fingers digging gentling into Sinbad's side as the man sat down hard in his lap.

"Very good," he assured the King, kissing the top of his head lightly as quick hands began untying the belt at his waist. Tugging at the front of his tunic, Shin pouted up at his General, the bright gleam in his eye underlining his intentions.

"Can I have a reward then? For being so good." Shifting slightly to allow the tunic to slip off his hips the large man nodded. Groaning quietly as his skin touched the open air, only to be replaced quickly by Sinbad's skin upon his.

Legs spread almost uncomfortably wide as he straddled his General waist, Sinbad rested his cheek against Hinahoho's chest, feeling his friend's heartbeat race. This had been a most welcome end to a night of festivities. Winding his friend up usually ended in the Imuchakk sighing and waving it off but tonight he'd seemed very committed to their play. Perhaps he was lonely, Sinbad felt a sudden stab of worry for his friend. Wrapping his arms tighter around his neck, he pressed a kiss to Hinahoho's chest and looked up at him, watching him nod.

"I want Daddy's cock inside me." Taking Hinahoho's thick length in hand, Sinbad's mouth watered as he ran his fingers up and down the length. Rubbing his thumb over the leaking crown, Shin couldn't help but shuffle forward. Rubbing his own neglected cock against Hinahoho's, he cried out as the larger man fisted both they're dicks together, squeezing gently as he jerked them.

"I don't know if you'll be able to take it" His warning was in all seriousness. He was aware that due to his size women such a Yamraiha and Pisti could never take him as a lover. And he'd never gone this far with men in such a manner before, not even Sinbad.

"I can take it. I'll be brave." Inhaling sharply as Hinahoho stroked a little faster, Sinbad squirmed in his lap, his hands pawing at his chest, leaving tiny scratches down his torso.

"I want it Daddy. I want it so bad." Thrusting up into Hinahoho's fist the smaller man continued to babble even as the General laid him down along the bed. Kissing his King's neck as he pushed his long purple hair aside, Hinahoho whispered close to his ear.

"You were so good. You can have Daddy's cock." Trying to roll over into his warmth, Sinbad was pinned to the bed as Hinahoho kissed him breathless. The soft velvet of his tongue invaded the younger man's mouth, causing him to shiver and purr.

"I-I have oil," Sinbad whispered, pulling back to point at his bedside setting. "On the bedside shelve. For massages and-" he paused, heat rising in his cheeks "for play."

"Good," Hinahoho was so light headed he was amazed he could speak at all. Oil would help, even if it was just to experiment with their size difference. Sitting up and reaching for the oil, he promptly coated his hands in a good covering of the slick, fragrant wetness, the giant waited for his King to come to him.

Making his way up the bed, Shin quivered with anticipation. His ass still stinging from the thorough spanking he'd received before gave way into delicious spikes of pleasure pain as the General's huge hand cupped the globes of his ass. Smearing the oil along his tender, raw flesh he winced on reflex, but leant back into the touch as Hinahoho rubbed the slickness soothingly into his skin.

"Does that feel better?" The warmth and kindness in his voice nearly brought Sinbad to tears. Regardless of the nature of their play, Hinahoho really was a father at heart and one of his best and most trusted friends. Even if it'd been on Shin's request, he'd disliked causing his King pain. Sitting back into his friend's palm, Sinbad nodded.

"Much better Daddy, so good. Thank you for taking care of me."

Pleased with his King's reaction, Hinahoho ran a slippery finger down the slope of his ass. Moaning as he spread his legs wider, the younger man could only nod, words suddenly escaping him. Rubbing up and down the crease of the smaller man's ass, Hinahoho swallowed as he touched Sinbad quivering opening. Pushing against the small, tight ring of muscle the older man felt his friend clench. Reaching out for more oil, Hinahoho coated the tight hole before pushing inside gently.

He was tight. Far too tight, even just on his finger. Glancing down at his straining cock, Hinahoho feared the injury that could be done to his King if they continued.

"I can take it Daddy. I'll be good." Gritting his teeth Shin sunk down further onto the questing finger stretching him, while stroking somewhere deep inside. Unable to argue, not when he was being so adorable and accommodating, Hinahoho slicked another finger up against Shin's flesh.

"If it hurts you have to say so. I don't want to have to punish you again." The thought of another punishment made Shin's eyes roll back in his head, feeling the aching stretch as another huge finger worked its way in, inch by inch. Crying out, he couldn't help but clench around the offered digits, panting as Hinahoho scissored his fingers deep inside him. Stretching him impossibly wider, the King couldn't hold back the cry as the seeking fingers within him brushed something sensitive deep inside him.

"That's it Daddy, right there. Again. Again. Uh, please." The needy little cries coming from his King went straight to his groin. Taking a heavy breath to steady himself and ensure he didn't push too hard, Hinahoho sought out that secret spot a second time. Watching Sinbad's eyes glaze over as he fingered his prostate repeated.

"Daddy, I-I'm going to cum." Biting his lip hard, Sinbad pushed down harder on Hinahoho's fingers, trying to hold back his orgasm yet failing as the tips of his General's fingers probed deeper "I'm sorry, Daddy. Sorry, I can't stop it." His body shuddering with intense waves of pleasure, Sinbad's head fell forward against Hinahoho's chest as his cock pulsed, spilling his seed across his chest and stomach. Groaning as the linger tingles of orgasm ran through him, Sinbad flicked his sweaty hair back from his face, moaning out loud as Hinahoho removed his fingers. His world span as suddenly the Sindrian King found him on his back, his friend's huge hands smoothing down his thighs as they dripped with oil.

"I can stop now if you want. I don't want to push you too hard."

"No," Sinbad pleaded, pushing his legs further apart as he beckoned the big man closer. "No please, still want it. Please, Daddy." Licking his lips at the appealing sight of Sinbad on his back, his seed messily smeared across his stomach and drying fast, Hinahoho oiled up his cock.

Laying back pleased, Sinbad shivered as he felt Hinahoho move in between his thighs, lining his cock up with his prepared entrance.

"If it hurts tell me and we'll stop. Daddy won't be mad. I promise." Wrapping his legs as best he could around Hinahoho's broad hips, Shin nodded.

"Yes Daddy. But please hurry. Need to feel good. Need your cock."

Control. Hinahoho could barely contain his desire as he pushed gently against the smaller man's opening. Feeling the stretched muscles give way, he pushed on ahead, watching Shin's expression least the King suddenly find himself full beyond his limit. Inch by inch Hinahoho held his breath as Sinbad's impossible tightness clenched around him, almost making him dizzy.

"More Daddy, quickly." The gentle kick to his hip made the large man smile, upping his pace as he pushed forward. Finding himself buried to the hilt in his King, who in turn was stretched to his limit. Never had Shin felt so full before, but the aching burn was dulled by the overwhelming sense of desire coursing though his system.

"Does it feel good? Do you like Daddy's cock?" Nodding his head against the pillow, Sinbad tried to gather his thoughts together before replying, his breath coming out in short staccato bursts.

"Yes, just so big. Daddy's so big. Can't take any more. Am just so full." His arousal jumping just from his few words, Hinahoho felt confident enough to continue.

Thrusting up into his King almost brought him to tears. It felt so good. Sinbad was impossibly tight, hot and throbbing around his thick cock as he rocked in and out.  
"Feels good. Daddy's so big." The dig of Shin's heels in his back helped Hinahoho up his pace. Feeling the smaller man buck against him as he hit that sweet, bundle of nerves somewhere deep inside him.  
"So good. You're taking it so well." Leaning down to capture his King's mouth in a kiss, the Imuchakk lost his breath as Shin's grip on him intensified. Grinning into his surprised face, Sinbad stole a quick kiss from Hinahoho's slack lips. Throwing his head back into the pillow, the tall King thrashed playfully.  
"Need more Daddy, take me harder." Swallowing thickly Hinahoho could barely breath let alone comply with his King's request. A large hand came down to grip Sinbad's thigh, angling him just right for the larger man to thrust deeper. Feeling Shin's body go slack as he began losing rhythm and pace, he fisted a hand behind the smaller man's head, pulling him closer as tears began leaking down Shin's face.

"So good Daddy. Gunna cum again. Gunna make another mess." Moaning long and low as he felt something snap inside him, Hinahoho spilled deep in his King, blowing his load so hard he almost saw stars. Feeling his tight hole become hot and sticky in the most imitate manner pushed Sinbad over the edge. Tears streaked his face as he came a second time, shooting his seed all over his stomach. Shin felt a hot rush as Hinahoho pulled out, leaving him with a sudden feeling of loss.

"Don't go Daddy, its too cold." Shushing the fussy King, Hinahoho felt his head spin as he collapsed beside the smaller man. Feeling hands cling to his chest, the giant smiled pulling him in closer.  
"You did so good Sin. Did you like your reward?" Nuzzling under his chin, the King heaved a content sigh.  
"Very much." Pressing a small kiss to Hinahoho's jaw, Sinbad smiled.  
"Thanks Hinahoho." Laying back as their play came to an end, the Imuchakk General held his King close, stroking a hand through his messy hair.  
"You're welcome baby."


End file.
